The Unifier
The Unifier is the spirit or essence of a human Sith Lord who lived during the era of the . He was responsible for a new philosophy of the force that had inspired or been inspired by the teachings of Darth Traya and the creation of the Harmonies. The Unifier has affected At'rem Antari, causing him to become hostile to the other Jedi of the Enclave. Known History The Unifier was born approximately thirty years before the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars, though no exact records have been found. By the time the wars began, he had begun the creation of his First Maxim and had abducted several younglings and padawans, intending to teach them. According to Republic war-time records, he was a Sith Lord who returned from Dark Space in order to join with Revan, seeing him as a potential pupil and wishing to observe the changes to the Jedi order that war would bring. He became known as the Unifier as he officially joined with Revan, lending his forces to the war effort. There are few records remaining of his part in the war, but several records indicate that he died on Malachor V. The most common interpretation is that the Unifier trusted Revan until he was betrayed. Revan feared the changes that the Unifier might have made to the Force and sealed him in Trayus Academy before the Mass Shadow Generator was activated. Legacy of the Unifier Cult of the Harmonies The largest lasting effect of the Unifier is the Cult of Harmonies, a growing group of people who follow the Unifier's teachings. Very few in number at the end of the Mandalorian War, the Harmonies have gained many new members as people look for meaning and understanding after the atrocities of Zakuul. After the return of the Unifier, most of the Harmonies refused to accept that At'rem Antari was the vessel of the Unifier's spirit. Those who follow At'rem as the Unifier are known as the Disfavoured - known for staining their Harmony robes/armour blue. The Cadence Soldiers The Cadence soldiers are the militant members of the Cult of Harmonies. Cadences are trained to disrupt the flow of the force through Jedi, rendering them unable to effectively control or manipulate the force in attacks. Most often, Cadences fight without weapons, preferring hand-to-hand combat. T1NK-R Commonly known as Tinker, this Sith AI was designed by the Unifier himself to aid him in controlling his armies. This AI was found aboard the Sundering Blade by Jedi as the remains orbited Malachor V. The AI was recovered and has since been released to the Holonet by Sateema Petaan. Teachings The First Maxim The First Maxim is sometimes known as the First Chain Maxim. The Force is controlling. It is a chain that binds to the floor. It is the absence of choice. This is the most important maxim according to the Harmonies and the records of the Unifier. It is meant to build the basis of the rest of his philosophies. It is unknown if this maxim was inspired by the teachings of Darth Traya or if it inspired her teachings. The Second Maxim The Second Maxim is known as the Conflict Maxim. The Force thrives through conflict, through dark and light. It is the cause for war. According to the interpretation of the Grand Chanter, this refers to conflict between Jedi and Sith and the constant drive toward equilibrium that causes so much conflict. It sees the Republic as a tool of the Jedi and the light side with the Empire the tool of the Sith and the Dark side. This maxim is designed to set up the final Maxim. It establishes the core of the teachings, that the split of the force, whether true or perceived, causes most of the strife in the galaxy. The Final Maxim The Final Maxim is known as the Ultimatum Maxim. Without the force, life withers. Without the perception of the force, unity can be achieved. This Maxim is one of the only surviving logs from the Unifier that the Republic has recovered. According to the Unifier, being able to affect the force creates a weapon that is unchecked and that the perception of the force as light and dark creates the tension between Jedi and Sith that fuels many of the wars and conflicts. Category:The Unifier